Gorilla Suits Aren't Subtle
by JessAlmasy
Summary: Kurt is still reeling from the idea that David Karofsky is his secret admirer when he overhears a conversation that might end up costing him his relationships with friends, family, and his boyfriend. AKA- The Heart/On My Way Fix-it Story. (Not Blaine/Klaine friendly)


**Been awhile since I posted and this is kind of a new pairing for me, so I'm not sure how well people will like it. I've mentioned before that I was originally a Kurtofsky fan, until the writers ruined Dave's character. Well, the Heart/OMW episodes always really bothered me, so as usual, I tried to fix it =P**

* * *

[Kurt]

For some reason, Kurt's first response to David running out of Breadstix is to follow him, although he'd never be able to explain why... Instead he watches him through the window as the jock climbs into his truck and peels out of the parking lot.

Finally snapped out of his daze by the muffled laughter of 'Nick' who Kurt is assuming is a fellow jock at Dave's new school, Kurt glares at the boy and walks outside for some fresh air. He's only been leaning against the wall for a couple minutes before he notices a car pull up and Sugar jump out, screeching about her party. Not able to handle her level of enthusiasm yet, Kurt steps around the corner a few feet away and carefully slides down to the ground, leaning his head back against the wall. It's only after he's done so that he realizes if he'd been wearing his jacket he'd have ruined it, luckily he'd taken it off. _Still... how distracted do I have to be to unthinkingly put my wardrobe in danger?_

He knows he's been sitting out there too long, at least 20 minutes, as his friends stream inside in groups of twos and threes, but he can't bring himself to get up. His head is still reeling with the idea that it had been **Karofsky** of all people that had been sending him gifts and cards all week. That he'd been comfortable enough with himself to even risk people finding out he was gay. _He's come a long way... even since Scandals. I just hope that guy isn't a total jerk to him about all this, he'd clearly seen and heard more than he should have._

He's still leaning against the wall, but starting to regret it as the cold seeps through his jeans, when he hears a couple come out of the doors behind him. He hears who he assumes is Nick telling the girl he's with to go ahead and warm up the car, that he needs to call someone.

With his stomach sinking, Kurt hears the boy snort out a laugh and say into his phone,

"Dude. You won't fucking believe what I just saw. … So, I'm on my date with Julie, right? And I see this guy standing around in this fruity red suit and the next thing I know, a huge dude in a monkey suit walks up to him. He takes off the mask, and it was fucking **Karofsky**. Then he smiles at this little fag and sits down with him. I couldn't hear much of the conversation, but it looked like he was getting dumped or something. When he gets up he sounds like he's about to cry and starts talking about the candy he gave him! … I know right?! He's been a total fag this whole time! That must have been his boyfriend from his old school or something. … UGH! Dude! I don't wanna think about that! Gross! ... Oh shit... you're right, he's been in the fucking locker room all year. God dude, we showered with that homo. We gotta get him back for this shit. That's disgusting. … Alright dude, I gotta go. Julie is glaring at me so hard right now. We'll talk about it more tomorrow. We have all weekend to figure out what we wanna do. Text me tomorrow when you wake up. Later, bro."

Listening to the steps fading off in the background, Kurt feels like he's about to throw up. _Oh my god. They figured it out, which admittedly wouldn't have been hard. David was far from inconspicuous. Crap crap crap._

Finally getting off the freezing cold concrete, he's trying to decide whether to blow off the party and find Dave or just call him to at least warn him when his phone signals a text.

 _From Blaine: I have a surprise for you! You'll be at Sugar's party right?_

Hesitating slightly, Kurt bites his lip before responding.

 _ **To Blaine: Yep, I'll be there. I might leave early though, I don't feel well.**_

 _I can at least text him and maybe call him tonight to make sure he's okay. He has until Monday so I could put off actually going to see him until tomorrow, especially if this means Blaine really_ _ **is**_ _planning something for Valentine's Day._

He waits around a bit for a response for before realizing one isn't coming. Huffing slightly, he pockets his phone and goes back inside for his jacket. He's now officially turning blue. _Besides, he's probably just busy with my surprise... it's a good thing!_

* * *

During the party when Blaine had first turned around Kurt had almost leapt from his seat, thinking he'd come to serenade him. Instead Kurt had been forced to fake his smiles and sing along to a song dedicated to 'All the lovers in the room'. After he'd realized the gifts weren't from Blaine, Kurt had also realized he hadn't seen or heard from his boyfriend all week. Now his big 'Valentine's Day Surprise' was that he'd be going to a glee party and singing a song with half the club dedicated to the entire room? Oh... how romantic.

After about half an hour of watching his pint-sized 'dreamboat' run around being the life of the party, Kurt had told Finn that he didn't feel well and was leaving, and to please tell Blaine if he got the chance. When he manages to fight all the way outside without getting stopped, he accepts that he just wasn't the focus of his so-called true love tonight. As he steps around the building to get into the Nav he suddenly remembers the phone call he'd overheard and climbs into the truck quickly.

Making sure it wasn't that late, he calls Dave right away, hoping he was still up and not so upset that he wouldn't answer. It takes four rings before he hears a rough sounding voice answer,

"Hello?"

Sighing in relief, Kurt blurts out, "David! Hey, I need to talk to you. I'm still in town, if you tell me where you live, I can just drop by and you can come out for a second. It's not really something I want to tell you on the phone."

"Um... okay? I'll just text you my address, it's off East High Street." After a few seconds of silence he continues in a quiet voice, "Kurt... if this is just about you feeling guilty, it's fine. I understand."

Wincing because he doesn't want to give him false hope, but he definitely needs to tell him, Kurt eventually replies with, "No, it's not about that. It actually has very little to do with what we talked about. I just need to tell you something. I'll be outside your house in a few minutes."

"Okay." There's a soft click that makes Kurt wince again. He really doesn't want to hurt Dave more than he already had, but this is hardly the sort of thing he can just let him be blindsided by. Besides, this was the perfect distraction from his own disappointment.

 _I mean come on! This is the first V-Day I've ever had a boyfriend and he can't even be the slightest bit romantic? He was the one spouting all that crap last year about how much he loved it. And it was fine that he wasn't doing anything when I thought he was still hurt... but he's back at the damn 'Sugar Shack' singing and dancing like nothing happened... so why couldn't he have done something for_ _ **me**_ _?_

Shaking his head, Kurt turns and starts looking for the side street he'd been texted. _I have to focus on David and how I can help him. At least warn him. And I want him to know there's no hard feelings or anything about the past._

Eventually he spots Dave sitting on the steps to his house and pulls up to the curb and turns off the Nav. When Dave starts to walk over, Kurt gets out and walks around the car, leaning against it. Dave seems to be waiting on him to say something so he just sighs out,

"Okay... so, after you left I went outside and I kind of overheard that guy that we saw calling someone and telling them that you're uh... gay. I think they're planning something for Monday."

Clearly that was the last thing he expected to hear but it doesn't take Dave long to get over the shock. Watching the blood drain from Karofsky's face, Kurt leans forward with his hands out.

"It's okay! You know now, so you can be on the lookout for their prank or whatever. Or just... I don't know, don't go on Monday?"

The smaller boy is taken aback by the loud scoff as Dave turns back to him, staring at him incredulously. "How is not going to school going to make this any better? He still **knows** , Kurt! He's going to tell everyone! He's **already** told someone, probably another teammate. God... what am I going to do? My parents are going to kill me."

As the taller boy starts cursing quietly and pacing in circles, Kurt grabs one of his elbows with his other hand, thinking quickly. "Well... um... are your parents home now?" When he's just stared at blankly Kurt rushes on, "If... I mean, if you told them before they heard it from someone else... that might help? And I doubt the idiots at your school will say anything until Monday, because they wouldn't want you tipped off."

Dave leans back against the Nav, thumping his head against the roof, and it's a sign of how sorry he's feeling for the bigger boy that Kurt doesn't immediately light into him for it. After a few seconds Dave mumbles,

"My dad's in there. Mom works late... she works for the church, so she's always busy helping set up some fund raiser, or preparing for Mass, or something."

Nodding slowly, Kurt glances back at the house. "Well... do you maybe want to tell him? It might be easier to tell them one at a time? And your dad seemed like a nice enough guy."

Dave slumps again before shrugging. "Yeah... I don't know how he'll react. Better than Mom, definitely. She's gonna **freak**."

Kurt scratches at his arm before asking, "Do you um... want me to come in with you? Maybe that would help? And if it all goes horribly, you can come crash at my house tonight. My dad will probably understand if we explain everything."

Looking dubious that the man that threw him against the wall is likely to do him any favors, Dave shrugs and heads inside, waving for Kurt to follow. "Sure, Fancy. Might as well get it over with. If it's going to end horribly, better now than in the middle of the week."

Kurt smiles, surprisingly relieved to see a glimmer of the old Karofsky. Sure, he'd hated that nickname once, but as long as it's not meant as a slur, and it means Dave is getting over the shock, he'll take it.

* * *

To say that Paul Karofsky was surprised to see the boy his son had bullied a year ago in his house was a bit of an understatement. In fact, he'd stared with wide eyes at his son, clearly thinking he had somehow forced Kurt to follow him home. After Kurt had assured him that he was just there for moral support and that he was in no way being held against his will, he sat in the chair near the door and looked to Dave to start the conversation.

It hadn't gone particularly well. Paul had sat in stunned silence for a long time before asking if the reason that he'd picked on Kurt was because he'd liked him. The countertenor had been expecting a firm denial but instead he'd only heard silence. Quickly glancing over at Dave, he'd noticed his face was bright red. Kurt is blinking slowly at David, still waiting for at least a small form of denial, when the bigger boy looks up at his dad, hands stuffed into his pockets.

"It doesn't matter, Dad. The point is, I'm uh... not only gay, but some guys on the team found out tonight. They saw me out with Kurt and assumed we were on a date because it's Valentine's Day and are going to spread it all over school Monday... If I'm lucky, that's all they'll do."

Kurt pipes up with a quiet, "For the record, we're never lucky when it comes to things like this in Ohio."

Dave flinches, probably remembering all the times he'd been part of Kurt being 'unlucky' but he ignores him, turning back to Paul.

"I heard a phone call where they were talking about getting revenge or something. I don't think it's a good idea to send David back to that school."

Paul sits down and puts his head in his hands. A few minutes pass before he can look back up. When he does he notices how nervous and tense his son is and reassures him,

"Don't worry, Dave. We'll get through this. We just have to take it all a step at a time."

Shifting slightly, the bigger boy asks, "Okay... so now what? I have no freakin' clue what to do."

Paul sits back and presses a hand to his face as he responds, "Well... I have to tell your mother. That's not going to go well, as I'm sure you're aware."

Hunching his shoulders in, Dave says, "Oh trust me, I know. I've heard her talk about the 'disease' that some 'sinners' are plagued with. She was talking a few months ago about how a woman in her bible group had a lesbian daughter. She acted like the girl had died when she came out. Kept talking about how sorry she felt for her mother."

Paul scoffs. "Look, I've stayed out of the religion aspect of your upbringing because I was never really super religious, neither were my parents. So when we got married, your mother wanted to raise you catholic. I figured it was the least I could do since I wasn't willing to convert and go to those crazy things that take **hours**. I didn't think it would turn out this way though. If I had known you would be gay... I never would have let her rail about all that crap."

Before Dave can just shrug it off like it's not a big deal, Kurt points at him. "No, don't even start, David. If you were raised catholic and that's the sort of stuff your mom talks about then no wonder you struggled with this so much. But it's not your fault. You can't be blamed for something that you can't choose."

Dave looks at him guiltily. "I don't consider it a disease or a sin to feel this way, because like you said, I can't choose that and it can't be cured. I think it's more... it's a sin to give in to those feelings. Even if it's not a choice to feel this way, it's a choice to act on it."

Kurt huffs. "So what? To be a good christian you have to be miserable forever? You have to live a lie, marry a woman you don't love, have kids with her and pretend that's all you want? **How** is that what God would want? If you can acknowledge that you were born gay, you should be able to see how unfair it is for 'God' to have made you this way but not want you to be happy."

"Honestly Kurt... I don't really care anymore. I hated myself for this for so long that by now I've kind of moved past the religious stuff... I guess I'm more like Dad than Mom." He pauses to smile vaguely at his father before continuing, "It's more... I'm worried about what my mom's gonna say. She'll never accept this, and I don't know if can hear her rant about how I'm going to hell if I don't 'fix it'."

After a few long seconds of silence, Paul stands up and claps Dave on the shoulder. "Okay. Then you won't have to hear it. She wont be home for another hour or two, go pack a bag and I'll give you the money for a hotel for the night. I'll talk to her when she finally gets back. If she can't handle it, I'll deal with it. You're going to have enough crap to deal with, you don't need to hear it at home. I'll call you after I talk with her and tell you if you should come home or wait until tomorrow. I love your mother, so hopefully she'll feel differently when she finds out it's **her** kid, not someone else's."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kurt is standing outside his nav watching Dave clench his fingers on his bag. Knowing it's a horrible idea but unable to stop himself, Kurt blurts out,

"So um... my offer for you to stay with me tonight still stands, by the way. If you um... don't want to be alone, or whatever."

Dave blushes for a second before paling. Eventually he rubs the back of his neck. "Uh, thanks Fancy, but I really don't want to be murdered by your dad."

Kurt scoffs. "Please. He's being watched so closely he'd never get away with murder right now. He just became a congressman, you know the press. They're dying to get some dirt on him. Sadly, unless they're looking for transmission fluid or grease, they wont find anything."

As he'd spoken, he'd pulled his phone out and pulled up his dad's contact information. Pausing, he turns to Dave with a questioning look. Sighing, the jock leans back against the truck again and makes a vague 'go ahead' gesture. When his dad answers, Kurt launches into the story.

"Kurt? What's up, you okay? It's almost curfew, ya know."

"Hey Dad, I'm fine. And I know, I'll be home soon, I just need to ask you something first. I have a friend that just came out to his dad and he needs a place to stay tonight so his dad can tell his mom. He's afraid it's not going to go well because she's super into the whole God thing, so he didn't want to be in the house when she found out. His dad said for him to just stay at a hotel, but I didn't want him to be alone. Do you care if he stays with us for the night?"

"Damn, kiddo. Take a breath. Yeah, of course he can stay. I want more details when he gets here, but as long as he isn't Blaine and he's willing to take the couch downstairs, sure."

Kurt sighs in relief. "Okay, good. We'll be there soon. Love you. And remember, you promised." Before Burt can question the added reminder, Kurt hangs up. Turning back to Dave, Kurt smiles widely. "Now all we have to do is hope he's bad with faces."

Dave thumps his head back against the truck again. "I'm fucked."

* * *

As they walk up the path to the door Kurt suddenly stops and turns to Dave. "Crap! I forgot to warn you. You know Finn's mom married my dad, right?" Dave's eyes widen but he nods. "Um... we also have Sam Evans living with us at the moment... so they're both going to find out."

Sighing Dave just waves his hand. "It doesn't really matter anymore, Fancy. In a few days **everyone** will know."

Kurt pats him on the shoulder once before moving back toward the door. As he lets himself in, he notices Burt sitting in the living room watching a Deadliest Catch rerun.

"Um... hey Dad. This is David." His dad gets up and walks over but freezes after only two steps. Before he can start his tirade, Kurt jumps in. "Like I said on the phone, Dave is my friend who just came out to his dad today. Paul is going to be telling his super religious, catholic mother when she comes home from church tonight. He didn't think it'd be a good idea for Dave to be home for that conversation."

Burt glares at first his son, then the bigger boy, who is shrinking by the second. "What the hell, Kurt? This is the guy that chased you out of school last year, he's made your life a living hell. Now that he's told you he's gay you just forgive and forget and then trick me into letting him into our **house**? Are you crazy?"

Kurt glances at Dave before eventually deciding to just be honest and hope his dad doesn't have another heart attack. "Actually... I've known David was gay since before I went to Dalton. That's kind of... why he threatened to kill me if I told anyone. Which, by the way, he'd never have done. I'm 800% sure of that now. He was just scared of the school or his parents finding out, which is exactly what's happening to him now."

Burt's glare turns to a confused frown before he eventually shakes his head and moves back into the living room. "Okay, get your asses in here and explain what's going on."

Once they're all settled, Kurt starts in again. "Okay, so today I was talking to David, who I'm friends with now, and you need to get over it. If I can forgive him, you should. Or at least not glare a hole through his head. He kind of has enough going on right now without homicidal thoughts being aimed at him."

Burt crosses his arms over his chest but doesn't respond.

Huffing, Kurt ignores him and continues, "Anyway, so we were at Breadstix talking and some jerk from his new school saw us. Because we were hanging out on Valentine's Day, he assumed we were on a date. Which, before you ask a stupid question, you know I'm dating Blaine. But the point is, the guy waited until David left and called a friend of his and told him that he's gay and they were discussing how to 'pay him back' on Monday. So not only is this guy a total asshole, but he's already telling people."

Nodding Burt frowns again. "Right. So because the school knows, your parents will find out, so you told your dad. ... I remember Paul, he took it okay?"

Dave shrugs slightly. "Yeah. I was never really worried about Dad. I knew that he'd be shocked or disappointed, but he'd get over it. My mom though..."

After a few long, tense moment, Burt relents. "Okay. I get it. I was reluctant to let Kurt come back from Dalton because I didn't believe that you had changed, so I had Finn watching you. You walked him to class, kept him safe, and seemed to be really sorry for everything. I heard you didn't even make the mess at prom worse when you could have... so I get it. You can stay, mainly because I already shot myself in the foot. But like I told Kurt, boyfriend or not, you stay down here on the couch."

Before he can say more, he's interrupted by Finn charging out of the kitchen, followed by Sam, who's clearly trying -and failing- to hold him back. The taller boy sputters out, "Wha- you can't be serious, Burt! It's one thing to walk him to class but letting him stay here? I mean, she's his mom, how bad could she possibly take it?!"

Kurt glares at him. "One, this was probably the most personal conversation a person could have and not be naked during it, so thank you for eavesdropping on it. Stay classy, guys. Two, it's none of your damn business if Dad lets one of my friends crash on the couch, especially since that couch has a permanent butt print from Puck. And three, she could take it so badly she never wants to see or speak to him again."

In the shocked silence that follows, Kurt turns back to Dave. "I'm not saying that's how I think it will go. Hopefully your mom will be more reasonable about it. No matter what, it wont be as bad as some coming outs have gone." He turns back to Finn and Sam who just seem confused. "His dad has accepted it, and I think if push came to shove he'd side with David over her. That's not always the case. A lot of times, especially in small towns or religious homes, if you come out or are found out, you end up on the street. I read somewhere that like 1/8th of teens that come out to their parents are kicked out, most with no where to go."

Watching Finn sputter is satisfying for a few seconds, then Kurt just feels sad. He sighs, "Look, the only gay guys you've ever really known were me, Blaine, and Sebastian. They're rich boys with parents that would be judged for a scandal, so they had to accept it, at least in Blaine's case. As for me, I lucked out. Dad was awesome about it, and has been really understanding... not everyone is that lucky. In fact most aren't. He needs a safe place to stay until he finds out just how much his life is going to change."

Sam decides to chime in, apparently not as bothered as Finn, and asks, "So... why were you guys hanging out on Valentine's Day? And where did you go tonight? Blaine was looking for you."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I bet he looked long and hard for about five minutes in between songs. And it was probably at least 20 minutes after I left. Obviously I left to help David."

Kurt gets up and heads toward the kitchen, so he doesn't notice the wide eyes or lifted eyebrows of everyone else in the room. By the time he turns his head back to ask if anyone wanted something to drink, the only thing he finds is everyone staring at a blushing Dave.

Burt calls out, now sounding slightly amused, "Sure, son. Grab me a beer?"

Seeing the looks aimed his way, Dave panics and jumps to his feet. "Uh, I'll come with you. I don't know what you have."

Kurt just shrugs and walks away, not hearing Sam's snort. It's not until after they've left the room that the three remaining guys realize... Kurt never answered the first question.

* * *

As soon as Kurt walks into the Lima Bean the next day he spots Blaine sitting at a corner table near the back, looking annoyed. Sighing in resignation, Kurt goes to order his drink before joining him.

The night before had been awkward and long. After he'd finally gotten the guys to leave them alone, he'd sat downstairs with Dave until he'd gotten a call from his father. Paul had explained that he'd told his wife but that she had taken it really badly. He'd told her to take 24 hours before she said anything else about it. He'd said he planned to use the 24 hours looking up things like PFLAG and The Trevor Project, and suggested that she do the same. He'd offered to meet up with Dave to give him more money for another day in the hotel but Dave had explained that Burt had just let him crash there, and if need be, he'd use yesterday's money today.

Kurt had stayed up talking to him for awhile longer before eventually admitting how tired he was and going up to bed. He'd snickered when he passed Finn's room to see the door wide open. The footsteps in the hall jerked Finn awake, him looking around wildly before realizing it'd just been Kurt. Finn knew he was probably being overprotective, but better safe than sorry.

The next morning had gone much smoother. Dave had explained and Burt had begrudgingly offered to let Dave stay another night, if he wanted. When Blaine called just after breakfast, asking to meet up for coffee, Kurt had agreed. The guys were all just sitting around playing X-Box so he'd been bored anyway and was prepared to have a fight about the night before. He'd cleared it with Dave to explain **everything** about the day before and wasn't looking forward to the conversation.

Walking toward the table with his drink in his hand, Kurt can't help but think he shouldn't be dreading spending time with his boyfriend this much. _Something we should probably talk about._

He tries to smile apologetically at the shorter boy but he knows it's half-hearted. He's not really sorry... Dave had needed him and Blaine clearly hadn't. _Somehow I don't think a 'sorry-not-sorry' is going to go over well though._

"Oh my god, this has been the longest 24 hours ever."

Blaine frowns. "Why? Is something actually wrong? What's going on?"

Kurt leans back and plays with the cup in front of him as he starts telling his boyfriend about all the gifts and cards he'd received all week and how excited he'd been because he'd thought they were from him. When he got to the part about meeting up with the 'secret admirer' at Breadstix, Blaine cuts him off.

"You- you're kidding, right? You did **not** go on a date with another guy on Valentine's Day, did you?!"

Kurt's eyebrow twitches, but he manages to keep his tone level as he says, "Again, I thought it was **you**." He went on with the story, Blaine choking on his drink a little when Kurt reveals who the secret admirer actually was. Half expecting to be interrupted again, Kurt's surprised when he's able to finish, getting all the way through the overheard phone call before he stops to let Blaine process.

"So all of this happened at Breadstix, before the party?" Blaine asks slowly.

"Yep. I stuck around for the party because you'd asked... and then you didn't even respond to my text, by the way. When you showed up I realized that you weren't hurt anymore, you were fine. And at first I was really excited, and don't get me wrong, I'm really happy about that. But... if you were okay, then shouldn't we have spent Valentine's Day together? Shouldn't we have made some kind of plans... anything? You specifically told me not to plan anything because you weren't feeling up to it. So I spent most of my first 'Valentine's Day with a boyfriend' by myself. And then I found out you were fine the whole time!"

Blaine stutters for a bit before saying, "But I wanted to surprise you! I'd gotten the okay to stop wearing the eye patch the day before and I can go back to school on Monday! It was supposed to be your Valentine's Day gift."

Kurt just blinks at him. _My gift for a holiday is something he'd been impatiently waiting on for a week? Sure, I'm relieved that he's back to 100% but he's been saying he's fine for awhile now, so it's not really news. He was let out of the hospital like a day after the surgery and we were told he'd make a full recovery._ _ **He's**_ _the one that's supposed to be into this crap, dammit!_

"If you being there was supposed to be my present, why were you too busy singing and dancing around to even spend time with me? I was at that party sitting at that table watching you dance around. Not that that's new, I used to do that all the time, but if it was me, I'd want to spend the day -and especially the party- with you!"

Blaine huffs. "Well, excuse me, Kurt. I've been stuck at home for weeks, bored out of my mind. I wanted to have a good time. I missed our friends and singing and just having fun. I didn't realize I wasn't allowed to do that if I had a boyfriend."

Kurt's eyebrow twitches again. "That's not what I'm saying! I'm saying that you could have given me, oh, I don't know, **five minutes** of your undivided attention at some point. Or dedicated the song to **me** instead of everyone. Hell, if you can tell me what time I left last night, that you noticed and have a reason for why you didn't come after me, I'll give you a full apology right now."

Blaine shifts in his seat. "Well, I started looking for you after 9:30 or so..."

Kurt scoffs and cuts him off. "I left before 9, Blaine. This just proves my point. It took you almost 45 minutes to even notice I was gone. And frankly I needed to talk to David, so I just left."

"What?! When you left the party you went to talk to Karofsky!?"

Ignoring the shocked outrage, Kurt replies, "Yes. He needed help, Blaine. He was going to be blindsided by homophobes at school, do you remember what that's like? I had to warn him. So I went to his house a-"

Blaine throws up a hand and says, "Wait wait wait! You left me **alone on Valentine's Day** to go to the house of a boy that you'd gone on a **date** with earlier that day. Are you freaking kidding me?!"

Kurt stares at the shorter boy in disbelief. _He couldn't_ _ **really**_ _have taken everything I just said and turned it into_ _ **that**_ _could he?_

Speaking slowly, because clearly Blaine isn't firing on all cylinders today, Kurt says, "I went to tell David that he was about to be outed and harassed at school. I couldn't have 'left you alone' because you were too busy partying to even notice I'd gone. When he asked me out I made it very clear that I was with you. None of these things really add up to what you said, let alone what you **implied**."

Crossing his arms and huffing, Blaine asks, "Okay. So you went to his house to tell him what the jerk said. Then what? You just went home? I texted you just after your curfew and you didn't answer me."

Kurt fights off flinching, because he can already see where this is headed. "Actually, when I got there and told him, we decided the best way to handle this mess was to tell his dad before he heard it in a rumor or something. I offered to stick around, because neither him or his dad really had any experience with how to handle coming out or anything. David spent so long hiding from it that he didn't really know where to start. Anyway, after we explained it to his dad, they decided that his mom wouldn't take it well and he shouldn't hear her first reaction. She's catholic and had already said some... unpleasant things about gay people in general. So David spent the night on my couch, to give his parents enough time to figure out what they wanted to do and how they wanted to handle it. We were still talking to my dad when your text came, I didn't hear it."

Blaine shakes his head scooting back from the table. "I can't believe this. After all this time you would blow me off for another guy, one that used to make your life a living hell, and then of all the ridiculous things you could have done, you brought him **home**?!" Kurt grits his teeth but stands to follow his drama queen of a boyfriend outside. _At least less people will witness his murder there._

As soon as the door shuts behind them, Kurt unleashes. "Did you not hear me? I didn't go on a **date** with him, I can only blow someone off if we're actually somewhere **together** , and he needed a place to stay while his mom decided if she could continue loving a 'sinner'. If all of those facts add up to me cheating on you, which is what you've decided in that vague empty space you slather with hairgel and call a head, then there's not much I can say to that."

Blaine turns dramatically. "HA! So you do admit it!"

Kurt throws his arms up. "Oh my god! I can't believe this! Why am I wasting time having this conversation?! If you consider being a helpful friend cheating, then I'm going to have to ask just what the ever loving hell you think you were doing when you were texting and Facebooking Sebastian? How exactly was that okay, but helping a friend who's life is about to fall apart considered cheating?!"

Blaine glares at him. "That's no where near the same thing!"

Kurt glares back. "You're right. Because you let Sebastian flirt with you and it didn't stop until that slushie hit your face, whereas I told David I was with you as soon as he made his intentions clear!"

"I don't even talk to Sebastian anymore! And that slushie wasn't even meant for me! It was meant for you!"

Kurt throws his arms up. "That's my point, you idiot! If you hadn't stepped between me and that slushie for all I know you'd **still** be letting him slime up around you all the time! You never cared what he said or how he treated anyone else, it was just when he did something that hurt **you** that you finally realized what an asshole he was and stopped talking to him!"

Blaine stomps his foot. "None of this is relevant to you letting that neanderthal sleep at your house!"

Kurt gives him a tight smile. "Well buckle up, Blaine, because he's staying tonight too."

"What?! No wa-"

Kurt blasts right over him, "Yes way. He's staying as long as my dad will let him because his mom is apparently one of those religious nut jobs that somehow think that we choose relationships like **this** because they're **fun** or something. So she's freaking out and his dad doesn't want him to see it. I'm pretty sure by the time he goes home, his mom will either have moved out or his dad will have their shit packed up so they can. So until they get their shit figured out, he's staying. If you have a problem with that, stuff it. I don't want to hear it."

All the sudden Blaine's face goes from shocked outrage to devastated. When his face crumples like he's going to cry but his eyes stay perfectly dry, Kurt takes a deep breath and counts to 10 inside his head. _Jesus fucking Christ. He's gonna throw a huge fit and make a scene just because I'm not caving to what he wants. Ya know what... no._

"Okay, stop. Before you even get going or pinch yourself too hard trying to induce tears, I'm just going to head this off right here." Kurt looks at him seriously and asks quietly, "Do you really think that I'm cheating on you? That you did nothing wrong, and I'm being unreasonable? Is that really how you feel? And think about your answer carefully."

Blaine only takes a few seconds before he spits out, " **Yes**. All I did was have fun at a party. The first time I'd been around our friends in forever, meanwhile you ran out to spend the whole night with **Karofsky** of all people! And you knew he had feelings for you!"

Kurt starts to point out that actually, David doesn't really feel that way, but then he'd remembered the jock's hesitance to talk about why he'd bullied him with his dad. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts out, for the time being at least, Kurt looks back up at Blaine.

"A simple 'yes' would have sufficed." At the stiff tone, Blaine gapes at him until Kurt continues. "Fuck you, Blaine."

Without another word, Kurt walks around the shorter boy and pulls out his car keys. He's almost home free when Blaine runs up to him and grabs his arm. "Wait! What!?"

Without turning to look at him, Kurt unlocks the door and goes to climb inside. "Just what I said. Fuck you. The whole world doesn't revolve around you. I don't have to bail on important things just to stand around and wait on you to be interested in spending time with me. Right now I have a friend at home that's trying to bury his feelings in pixelated carnage and I just realized his Facebook isn't friend-locked. So I have better shit to do than listen to this."

He shakes the hobbit off his arm and closes the door. After starting the nav he rolls down the window just long enough to say, "Oh, in case it wasn't clear, the 'cheater' is breaking up with you. Feel free to find someone that can devote every waking minute to you, I'm done with it."

Not giving him time to say anything, Kurt pulls away. He feels a little tightness in his chest at the thought of losing his first boyfriend, but to be honest things had been kind of broken since Sebastian had shown up and Blaine hadn't immediately told him to go to hell.

 _I deserve better than a boyfriend that will take any form of adulation, even at the expense of those he 'loves' and blow up when anything isn't all about_ _ **him**_ _._

* * *

That night is another long one, filled with explanations of why he dumped Blaine and friend locking and purging all of Dave's social media.

The next morning, Dave wakes up to a text from his dad telling him that his mother would be going to stay with her sister for awhile, giving Paul and Dave enough time to pack up what they wanted and find an apartment. With Dave going away to college in a few months, Paul decides to wait to make long term plans until he knows for sure where his son will end up. After all, since he's getting a divorce anyway, he could always get a new job in a new city.

When Dave leaves on Sunday it's to handshakes and backslaps from people that had wanted to tear him apart days ago. Kurt just smirks at the gathered men until they walk away, leaving Kurt and Dave standing outside next to the jock's truck.

Smiling at him, Kurt leans up to give him a hug. When he leans back he tells him, "Remember, don't show up at the school until last period, and get through the paperwork as soon as you can. And if you **have** to go into the locker room, do it during a gym class or something. You don't want to be trapped alone. You're coming back to McKinley next Monday right? Once the tide passes?"

Dave shakes his head. "You worry too much, Fancy. I'll be fine. And yeah, I'll be there next week. It'll give me time to get re-enrolled and decide how to handle the damn Titans. I already called Az, and like I expected, he was pissed off and disgusted. Said to lose his number but that he won't start shit if I don't. Better than I thought he'd take it, actually." After a quick shrug he nods his head at Kurt. "What about you? Even if you broke up with Bland he's not gonna leave McKinley. You guys have Regionals coming up, he won't bail now."

Kurt huffs. "Oh, I'm aware. I guess I'll get to ignore his pouting and passive aggressiveness. Somehow I think I can handle it. Now, watching my brother and his -I can't believe I'm saying this- **fiance** make out in the choir room with no one to distract me? Ugh. That could be a problem."

Dave laughs and turns to open the door on his truck, throwing his bag in. "Nah, you've been living with your arch enemy for a whole weekend and haven't cracked. I don't think watching an ogre and a hobbit make out will take you out."

Snorting, Kurt tugs on the sleeves of his jacket. "You aren't my arch enemy David. Not for awhile now. That special pleasure belongs to an overly tall meerkat with huge teeth." At the arched eyebrow, Kurt explains. "There's this asshole from Dalton that's been trying to steal Blaine for a few months. He's mildly attractive but thinks he's god's gift to gay men and is a total jerk about it. I'm kind of crossing my fingers that Blaine ran to him for comfort and he'll persuade him that the Warblers will win Regionals with his help. I can't think of a more perfect match... well, not since Blaine decided he **couldn't** date Rachel."

Dave almost falls over stumbling as he gets into his truck. Turning back to Kurt he exclaims, "What?!"

Kurt giggles and pats his arm. "Call me later on after you and your dad get to talk, and I'll regale you of the magical story of Drunk Blaine. Just have a puke bucket ready."

Shaking his head again, Dave sits up in his seat and shuts the door. "Oh, I can't wait for that. Talk to you later, Kurt. Thanks for all the help."

The countertenor grins. "No problem! I've thought of the perfect way for you to pay us back! But that can wait."

As Dave rolls his window up, Kurt hears him mutter, "I shouldn't be scared of that statement... and yet..."

* * *

The next week is... exactly what Kurt expected. Monday he wakes up to check Dave's Facebook only to find out that he'd overestimated the number of friends he'd made at his new school. Despite his purge, there are still a few comments and hateful things posted. It's only worse by lunch, Dave clearly not checking it, just in case. Kurt texts him and tells him not to, that he should wait until the next time they hung out and let Kurt purge it again.

Soon enough, everyone knows. Kurt tells everyone in glee that he'd been outed by a jock and that he was okay, but would be transferring back to McKinley next week. The club is torn on what to talk about more, the hate being spewed at Karofsky or the fact that Kurt had dumped Blaine. The teen dream had been almost completely silent about all of it, sitting in the back of the room or the side of the group scowling at his feet.

 _Good. I hope he realizes now that he was an idiot and David's situation is a serious one._

Before last period starts, Kurt tracks down Finn to make sure their plan is still on, and they all agree to haul ass to the nav, especially if they want to make it across town in time.

By the time they pull up outside the school, it's just after the last bell, so most of the students have already surged out and the buses had left. Only the knowledge that Dave's truck was still in the parking lot and Dave had texted him less than five minutes ago keeps Kurt from panicking or leaving. He'd parked next to Dave's truck to wait and was already looking at Finn nervously, asking if they should go in and find him, when he finally comes out of a side door leading from what was obviously the gym.

Kurt's relief is short lived when he's followed by the guy he's fairly sure is Nick and three other guys. The other three look pissed off, Kurt only really having time to take in that one looks like a Puck knock-off in a jean jacket, a smaller boy that looks like it might be his brother and the third guy has glasses on. Dave clearly knows he's being followed and he's trying to keep his back straight and not flat out run, but he's moving quickly.

When he gets close enough to see Kurt's nav he tenses, looking worried until he notices the other doors opening behind where Kurt is standing with Finn. The sight of Kurt flanked by Finn, Sam, and Puck all in letterman jackets slows the assholes following him enough that Dave reaches them unharmed. He throws his overstuffed gym bag into his truck bed and turns to Kurt.

"Dammit, Fancy. What are you doing here?"

Kurt cocks an eyebrow at him and crosses his arms. "Nice to see you too, Hamhock. We just figured you might need some help with all your stuff."

Puck snorts, leaning against the nav. "Didn't realize that you gave so little fucks about this school that you wouldn't have more than one bag's worth of shit. Jeez, didn't you even get a jacket here?"

Dave shrugs, moving closer to Kurt and dropping his arm on Kurt's shoulder in case one of the assholes that followed him decides to do more than eavesdrop. "No, I got one. Wasted over a hundred bucks on the damn thing. I left it in the bathroom trashcan where it belonged though. Fuck this place. They've never even won a title."

Sam winces. "That sucks, dude. Luckily, we talked to Coach Bieste, she said you can totally rejoin the team for the last game."

The Puck knock-off mutters, "Jesus. They're gonna let him on team knowing he's a fag. Is that where all the homos ended up?"

Kurt turns to him with a grin. "Actually, according to statistics, there's probably at least two more of us 'fags' on your team right now, feeling like shit and terrified that you'll find out. Given past experience, it's probably the one or two that fight the hardest to keep the 'homos' out. In fact, that's how David here outed himself. He went to punch me in the face one day and kissed me instead. He was always harassing me back then. I guess now we all know why, huh?" After giving a few seconds to let that sink in, Kurt turns to Nick like he's just noticing him. "Oh, hey! You're Nick, right? You hardly wasted any time outing David... you wouldn't happen to be overcompensating or anything, would you?"

When the three other jocks start shuffling away from Nick slightly, Kurt snickers. Nick only manages to take one step toward Kurt before Dave is all but growling and standing in front of him, the rest of the Titans closing in around him from the sides. Kurt huffs and pushes Finn aside, stepping out beside Dave.

"Guys, calm down. In fact, I'd love for this jackass to hit me. One solid punch and he'd go to jail for assault. You're 18, right Nick? That makes you an adult. Hell, thanks to all those idiotic phone calls and texts, we can probably prove it was a hate crime because of what you did to David. And I know what you're thinking, 'This is Ohio! The cops won't care!' and you're right, they probably wouldn't. Except for the fact that my dad is the new Congressman. I'm sure he'd manage to find **one** cop that's not okay with the good ol' boy routine. So come on, hit me."

When Kurt steps forward, the huge boy almost falls over his own feet stepping back. he'd moved away from him like suddenly Kurt was poisonous. All of the boys behind Kurt fall over themselves laughing at the sight of this huge bully being afraid of tiny little Kurt. Until he half turns back to them and glares them into silence. By the time he turns back around all he sees is the idiots' backs as they all run back inside the gym.

Kurt sighs like his new toy was broken and shrugs. "Okay, fun's over. Lets go home. David, I'm riding with you and you're coming over so I can do a better job on your Facebook. You should really be more discerning." He tosses the nav keys to Sam, glaring at Finn when he pouts. "Nope, Sam drives. I know better than to let you drive it, Finn."

He steps back around the boys and makes his way to Dave's truck, not caring that everyone else is just looking at each other like they don't know what to do.

Finally shaking himself out of his stupor, Dave leans over to ask Finn, "Is he always like this?"

Finn and Kurt both answer, Dave not being quiet enough.

"Yes."

* * *

A few hours later, as they're sitting up in Kurt's room, Dave notices that Kurt has been chewing his lip off for the past half an hour and finally snaps.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

Kurt looks over at him before darting his eyes away and picking at the edge of his sweater sleeve. Eventually he just blurts out, "Do you really like me?"

Dave just blinks at him before shifting uncomfortably on Kurt's bed. When they'd first gone up Kurt had pushed the door mostly closed, but left it cracked so they'd hear his dad come home and then Dave had seemed nervous about where to sit, not trusting his dainty vanity chair to hold his weight. Despite the awkwardness, he'd ended up settled on the bed, his back against the headboard.

When the silence has reached almost epic proportions, the jock mutters, "Like you don't already know? I told you I did like three days ago."

Kurt turns to face him. "Yeah, but I didn't think you actually did. I thought you were just confusing gratefulness with attraction."

Dave snorts. "Trust me, Fancy. When I started liking you I hardly had anything to be 'thankful' about."

Kurt points at him suddenly. "I KNEW it! You did like me last year! Why didn't you say something? Especially after the kiss... I already knew you were gay, Dave!"

The bigger boy hunches his shoulder in a vague shrug. "I kinda thought it was obvious. It wasn't until Valentine's Day when you called it a 'hate kiss' that I realized you didn't know that I'd liked you the whole time. But I swear Kurt, if I'd known you were still with Bland, I wouldn't have sent you all that stuff. I thought he ended up with that guy he was dancing with at Scandals and that's why you were so pissed off that night."

Kurt groans. "Dear god, don't get me started on that night... or that guy. Either of them." Shaking off that thought, Kurt turns back to Dave. "But seriously, how was I supposed to know that it wasn't just a 'hate kiss' or whatever?"

Shrugging, the bigger boy points out, "If I was just kissing you because I was pissed off, or hated you, or whatever... would I have tried to kiss you again?"

Kurt's eyes widen and he frowns. "Well, hell. And here I've been thinking my only option was Blaine and you've liked me this whole time? Really?"

Dave shrugs. "Since about half way through sophomore year. That damn Cheerios uniform." The last part is muttered and Kurt giggles before sighing and leaning back against his vanity, still facing the bed.

"Well, damn. If you had asked me out back then, when I was a Cheerio, you'd probably have all my firsts, not just two of them."

Dave stares at him with wide eyes before sputtering out, "Wh- what? What do you mean?"

Smirking a little and then shrugging, Kurt says, "Well, you were my first kiss with a boy, if you didn't know. And you were also my first crush. Back in the 7th grade. You hit puberty so much faster than all the other boys, sot you were the tallest guy in our grade, and you'd started to lose the baby fat so many of us still had. You started developing muscles. Everyone else was either really skinny or still looked really young. It was like being a freshman and drooling after a senior, except you were my age, so I got to see you all the time."

Dave sags back against the headboard. "Would you really have dated me back in sophomore year?"

Shrugging again, Kurt admits, "Probably. If it was before all the bullying really started. I still liked Finn back then, but the main reason my crush on you had gone away was because you got put in a different class group in 8th grade, and then in high school you took all different classes and hung around with the puckheads."

Thumping his head back, Dave says, "Yeah, they moved me into the team with the better math classes and teachers. And once I got to high school I started taking math courses really early. That's why I was already in calculus last year. And I joined hockey because with all the pads and huge jerseys, it's just easier to ignore the guys in them than with football. Football pants don't hide as much as they should."

Kurt giggles. "I know, it's the one upside to being dragged to Finn's games."

Dave just shakes his head. "Not that it matters. None of the guys on the team are exactly my type."

Kurt snorts and grins at him. "Well, not since I quit the team anyway." Watching Dave's face flush, Kurt tries to bite back his smile and gets up from his chair. "Okay, so... my question now is, how long do I have to wait til I can start dating you without causing rumors about my break up with Blaine?"

Almost falling face first off the bed, Dave sits up straight. " **What**?"

"I was hardly being subtle, David."

Dave blinks before eventually saying, "I thought you were just joking around! You said I wasn't your type. I mean, liking me in the 7th grade is one thing, but you gave me detailed reasons on why you wouldn't be attracted to me last year. I haven't changed that much."

Kurt giggles. "Actually, you're night and day from the scared bully you were last year. But if you mean physically, then yeah, not much has changed there. But guess what?" When Dave just cocks an eyebrow at him, Kurt stage whispers, "I lied."

Waving his arms slightly, Dave half-shouts, "What?!"

"Well, I thought I was talking to a straight guy that was making my life hell. You made it your mission in life to make me feel like shit about myself, so I returned the favor." After barely giving the words time to fade away, Kurt continues, "But seriously, if we start dating now, people will think I was cheating on Blaine, especially Blaine, who accused me of that, by the way. Or they'll think that you came out intentionally to be with me, or something. So... how long do we have to wait?"

Dave is shocked into silence for a few seconds before eventually shouting, "Nope. Now is good." At Kurt's raised eyebrows, Dave asks, "Okay, how long did you guys date for?"

Kurt does the math before he snorts. "Almost **exactly** 11 months."

Dave grabs a sheet of paper and a pen from the table by Kurt's bed and writes out an equation and then starts explaining it to Kurt. "See! There are 52 weeks in a year, minus 4 weeks because you only dated 11 months, and you get 48. It's been over 48 hours since you broke up, so according to the rule 'one hour for every month you dated' it's fine for us to date now."

Kurt laughs and points out, "It's one month for every year you were married or one week for every month you dated."

Dave winces. "But... that's over two months! Almost three. We graduate in like four."

Smirking, Kurt walks closer. "Well, that's true. But here's the real question then, Hamhock."

After too long of a tense silence Dave snaps, "What?"

Kurt grins and sits down beside him on the bed, turning to face him. "If we're graduating in a few months, who cares about the rumors? Everyone who matters knows I wouldn't cheat, and you almost **did** out yourself once for me. So... thoughts?"

Dave leans toward him before suddenly pulling back and pointing at him. "Last time I tried this you looked at me like I skinned your puppy and left it in your mailbox. Remember, this time it's your fault."

Kurt smirks. "I think I can live with that."

When he'd officially given the green light to finally be kissed by the bigger boy he'd figured to be pressed into the mattress immediately. Instead he's eased into a slow, soft, hesitant kiss. Realizing that this may very well be David's first real kiss, Kurt wraps his arms around his neck and tilts his head, opening his mouth slowly and teasing his top lip with the tip of his tongue.

That turns out to be a mistake because in the next second he's pressed down into the mattress with the larger boy leaning over him. While initially that was good news, the loud groan that Dave releases causes Finn, still hyper alert anytime Karofsky is in the house, to come crashing through the door seconds later.

Granted, the full belly laughs that had resulted in Finn's panic at witnessing their first kiss had been hilarious, but still, having their moment ruined wasn't worth it.

Kurt huffs. "So... when are you and your dad going apartment hunting?"

* * *

A month later, Kurt is pulling Dave into Scandals, laughing at his blush. "Come on, hun. You look great, stop tugging at things."

Ignoring Dave's muttered 'You've never complained about my tugging before...' Kurt leads him to the bar, not releasing his hand. Once they both have drinks, Kurt sits on a stool and spread his legs wide enough for Dave to stand between them, pressed close. He's all but burrowing into Kurt's chest and the smaller boy can't help but laugh at him.

"Oh my god, David. It's **fine**. You look hot, will you please calm down." The minor pep talk does nothing to relax Dave so Kurt just sighs and takes another sip of his drink.

He'd finally convinced Dave to come out with him to celebrate both their month-iversary and the year non-iversary with Blaine. He'd also talked Dave into letting him pick out his clothes. He didn't tell him that he'd be picking them out at the mall. He'd bought Dave a pair of jeans that actually fit, and flattered his ass quite nicely, a tight black t-shirt, and a fitted red button up shirt, left open with the sleeves rolled up. He looked hot, and he wished Dave could see what he saw.

To try to make Dave more comfortable, Kurt had dressed in an outfit not much different, only with a v-neck shirt and a light sweater, left open. When he turns slightly to put his drink down on the bar, Dave takes the opportunity to lean down and kiss his neck.

"Thanks for trying, Fancy. I just don't think I'm cut out to ever really be comfortable with the whole bar thing."

Kurt giggles and slips his arms around Dave's waist. "Trust me, the pleasure was all mine. And I don't care if you don't like bars, I don't either. It was more 'get away from our families or be arrested for murder'. Besides, we should celebrate before we go. And I only have one memory of this place, and it wasn't a particularly good one."

Dave scowls. "I remember, and I swear to god if I ever see that hobbit put his hands on you, I'm punching him in the face. They can't call it bullying if it's my boyfriend's ex."

Kurt chirps, "Nope, just **assault** , moron." and takes another sip of his drink.

They're interrupted by a too familiar voice speaking from far too close. "You've got to be kidding me. **You're** the guy Blaine was dumped for?"

Dave tenses and turns to see a vaguely familiar looking guy smirking from behind him. Kurt leans around Dave and scoffs at the sight of the meerkat in yet another polo shirt with a popped collar.

"Jesus Christ. Go away, Craigslist. You can't have this boyfriend either." When Dave turns to cock an eyebrow at him, Kurt waves over his shoulder. "Remember the day I went to pick you up at school I told you that you weren't my arch enemy anymore. Well, there he is. In all his horse-toothed glory. David Karofsky, Sebastian Smythe. He tried to get into Blaine's pants from the minute they met until I dumped him, then for some damn reason he wouldn't be nice enough to take him off my hands. Well, our hands."

Dave glares at Kurt. "He's not on your hands, and he sure as fuck isn't on mine. Besides, if he'd run off back to Dalton we wouldn't have gotten to see him relegated to chorus member number seven at Regionals for his petty, childish, bullshit. It was almost worth the embarrassment of you making me sing and dance while wearing a fucking bow-tie."

Kurt smirks. "Not my fault you didn't ask more questions when I said I knew how you could pay me back. We needed more people for glee. And I saw that half time show last year, don't even try to lie. You **loved** it."

Dave glares again. "Not in a fucking bow-tie, I didn't. Seriously Fancy, get Schue to at least pick something that's not gold bow-ties and suspenders. I know three of us are gay, but holy shit."

Kurt smirks. "Memory serves you found a pretty good use for those suspenders, so I'd hush if I were you. But don't worry, I already designed the costumes for Nationals. All black with regular red ties."

"Thank fuck." Dave downs the rest of his beer and signals for another one.

A really unsubtle cough from behind causes Dave to jolt slightly. "Shit, dude. Put a bell on or something, I forgot you were there!"

Kurt giggles. "Me too, although to be fair, I can't see him when you're standing this close and he's behind you. Well, I can see his hair, but my eyes haven't really been making it north of your chest tonight."

"Way to make me feel like a painted whore, Fancy. You really know how to make a guy feel special." As Dave goes to step back though, Kurt grabs him by his pant pocket and pulls him back in.

"No, no. I didn't say to move. If I implied me not seeing him was a bad thing, you misunderstood."

They're interrupted again by Sebastian walking around to their side and cocking an eyebrow at Kurt. "Better?"

Kurt sighs regretfully. "Nope. Now I can see you. I need another drink."

Sebastian raises both eyebrows this time. "What, you're actually drinking now? How shocking."

Kurt shrugs, picking up the new drink as soon as it's placed. "When I'm with a guy that loves me, can handle a few beers, only wants to dance with **me** , and doesn't grope me against my will, I'm allowed to let my guard down." At Sebastian's stunned look, Kurt nods sagely. "I know. It's a novel concept to me too. Having a boyfriend that's more interested in me than whatever guy is paying him the most attention at the time. What an idea!"

Dave growls softly before leaning in to nip his neck again and whispering, "I'm still 'interested' in you finding that damn cheerleaders outfit to see if it still fits. It's only been two years. And you have no idea the fantasies that thing inspired."

Kurt giggles and finishes his drink. "On that note, lets go dance, Hamhock. Sam will be back to pick us up in like two hours. Less, if he strikes out with Mercedes **again**." After pushing Dave back a bit, giving Sebastian his first clear look at the two of them, Kurt turns to the taller boy and gives a sarcastic salute. "Great seeing you again, Meerkat. Let's do this again sometime."

Once Sebastian sees them dancing together, he remembers where he'd seen the bigger boy before. He'd actually attempted to hit on him, or at least ask him for advice. Then he'd somehow gotten Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson to break up. Something not even Sebastian had managed to do. Shaking his head slightly, Sebastian has to admit, they look better together than Kurt ever had with Blaine. And if the bear had actually dressed like **that** , Sebastian would have happily taught him how to attract guys. Not that he needed the help.

Shaking his head, Sebastian leans over to flag down the bartender. Hopefully someone else near their age would show up soon, because even Sebastian knows when it's pointless to try to get between two people. And those two? They were **way** too into each other to cheat.

After getting the guy's attention, Sebastian flashes one more quick look back to the bear wrapped around Kurt. When the bartender asks what he wants, Sebastian nods at Dave.

"I'll have what he's having."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
